Manny Heffley
[view] • [talk] Manny Heffley is Greg and Rodrick Heffley's younger brother, and is a minor antagonist in most of the series as well as the major antagonist for the second half . In the movie, he is played by twins Connor and Owen Fielding. Manny is loosely based Pat Kinney, Jeff Kinney's younger brother.confirmation needed] Personality Manny Heffley is thought by Greg to be evil and overly spoiled by his parents. Greg believes that his parents treat Manny like a prince; he always gets out of trouble, and gets whatever he wants by showing cute or troubled looks or crying. This always makes Greg unhappy because he, nor his brother Rodrick, has ever gotten as many privileges as Manny. Manny can't seem to get the concept of potty training; this is mainly because of Uncle Joe (Greg in the film) telling him to watch out for the Potty Monster, which prevented him from ever stepping into the bathroom for six months. According to the first book, Manny is a fan of the television show ''Sesame Street'', especially the ''C is for Cookie'' sketch. He also watches a show called "The Snurples", which according to a newspaper sets kids back in social skills and language development. Manny has shown that this is true- he has no real friends and never plays with other kids in playgroups, but has imaginary ones and uses these to get out of trouble and get extra food. Despite his seemingly airheaded exterior, Manny has shown that he can be very cunning and intelligent for his age in unexpected ways. When Susan let him play on Greg's Net Kritterz account, he figured out how to sell all of his brother's items and change his password. He has also locked out the entire family from watching any TV shows except for his personal favorite cartoons. Manny has also been characterized as extremely uncaring and holds powerful grudges that has endangered the family on multiple occasions. One of these is shown in Cabin Fever, where he shuts off all the lights as well as the air conditioning to every room except his own just because he wasn't taught how to tie he's shoes. This caused the entire family to suffer in cold weather and starvation until Greg finally discovered the scandal. Appearance Greg's illustrations depict Manny having an overbite and his teeth being spaced far apart. He looks like "a buck toothed crocodile", according to the movie diary. Manny is always depicted with a white shirt and colored shorts. Much like Greg, he has protruded hair, with three lines sticking out. Manny is about the size of a letter in Greg's journal. Trivia *It is possible that Manny is autistic, due to Manny not interacting with other kids even when his mother tries to get him to do so and wanting more attention from his family. However, this has yet to be confirmed because this can change in the future books. *Manny appears to be more spoiled in Cabin Fever then he is in other books. *Manny is known to break or spoil Greg's things. *He is one of the smallest character in the Wimpy Kid series as he is only smaller than his father's head. *In the first book, after he yells 'Bubby' at Greg on the stage, Greg says he's been able to keep that nickname quiet for 5 years, meaning Manny must be at least 6, but his size and behaviour contradict him from being 6. There is another contradiction in Rodrick Rules, where it says that he was 3, and again in The Last Straw, where it says Manny has been held back from preschool three or four times. *In the online version, Manny is allergic to peaches. Greg also mentions this in The Ugly Truth. *Manny is favoured by Susan Heffley and Gramma. *The only members of the family who do not appear to like him are Aunt Cakey, Greg Heffley and Rodrick Heffley. References Gallery Thisneedstostop!.png|One of his drawings. Manny.png|Manny himself. Manny Birth.PNG|Manny,when he was born. Manny snurples.PNG|Manny watching The Snurples. Manny the Chef.PNG|Manny as a Chef in the Do-It-Yourself Book Manny.jpg|Manny in the movie. Sweetie Manny.PNG|Manny locking himself in Sweetie's exercise pen to hide toys. Owen Manny.png|Manny's book appearance compared to film appearance. Manny watching Sesame Street.jpg|Manny watching Sesame Street. manny ploopy.PNG|"Don't Be A Ploopy" commercial. Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Heffley Family Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Antagonists Category:Jerks Category:Characters which appeared in all books and movies Category:Main Characters Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Rodrick's Dislikes